The Invitation
by BlueUtopiah
Summary: How Hiei and Kurama are invited to the Dark Tournament.


Kurama didn't know why it took Hiei finding and losing his sister to bring them together but all the same it really didn't matter. What mattered was that Hiei was shirtless, standing in the doorway of Kurama's bathroom with an expression that was almost sultry as he admired the kitsune's wet naked form.

"You should have joined me," Kurama said as he stepped out of the shower. With a quick toss of his head, he flipped his hair over one shoulder and began to towel it dry, leaving his body dripping while meeting Hiei's gaze with a challenging level of need. The puberty of Kurama's human form was difficult, within the last few months a fierce new sexuality lay atop the never ending stream of sensuality that laced his youko soul, making him constantly randy and often a bit distracted. Kurama was glad Hiei came to him when he did; a few more weeks and he would have pounced on anything that moved, even the girls at his school had begun to look attractive to him and it had been a long time since he'd considered females.

Hiei had appeared on Kurama's windowsill the night Yukina returned to the ice lands and although the apparition did not speak of what troubled him, Kurama could see the memories of Tarukane's compound haunting Hiei's thoughts. The demon blamed himself for not being able to protect his sister and, although he would never admit it, each one of the wounds she sustained at the hands of that filthy crime lord were fresh and festering on his own soul.

They had remained in silence for awhile until Hiei made the first move and then they were together in a tangle of limbs, clothes torn and strewn across the room, energies melding together and creating a kaleidoscope of colour as they screamed their pleasures to each other and the gods above and below.

It had been a few weeks since then and the fury of their need had not lessened, although the passion had increased. Over time, they had mapped out each other's bodies and became experts on the silky terrain of skin, competent travelers in the land of pleasure. Hiei had not had a rutting partner in far too long and Kurama was eager to rid himself of his human virginity so it was a mutual exchange, and the small comforts they received by laying in each others arms at night remained unspoken…as if the bond they had created were fragile enough to be broken by words.

 _There is no denying it, Kurama is beautiful,_ Hiei admitted to himself as he studied the kitsune's flawless body from the doorway. The demon had spent the better part of the day scouting; for some reason he woke with an ominous feeling, as if reality were titling along the edge of chaos, and later on he felt as if he were being followed but could not pinpoint the source even with the Jagan. So after an afternoon of fruitless searching he decided to seek out Kurama to see if the kitsune had felt anything out of the ordinary…

And then he would fuck him senseless.

The sounds of running water reached Hiei's ears as soon as he landed on the branch outside of Kurama's bedroom and it was only a moment before he discarded his shirt - the redhead had a habit of tearing clothing once he was in a sexual frenzy and Hiei did not have many shirts left - and was leaning against the doorframe to watch the sensual display. Hiei had taken no pains to mask his ki so Kurama knew he was there but the kitsune played the game, not acknowledging Hiei's presence with words or the turn of a head but instead with the careful traces of soapy hands along his naked body, with an arched back, with a sensual tilt of hips, and with the way he bent over _just right_ to pick something up from the shower floor...three times.

Once Kurama was finished it was all Hiei could do not to take him then and there on the bathroom floor; he was sure his lust was showing through the mask of indifference he wore even in the kitsune's company but he had questions and it was work before pleasure.

"Have you sensed anything unusual today?" he asked Kurama, who tossed the towel aside and began combing through his hair.

 _I don't know why he's bothering, it's only going to be tangled again in a few moments._

"Actually, today I-" Kurama winced a bit, forcing the comb through a matted strand. "I _have_ had the feeling that something is off-kilter but I haven't been able to detect anything concrete. I thought I was just distracted but if you're feeling it –"

"Sense anyone watching you?" Hiei interrupted, walking over to Kurama and running his fingers through that lush hair. It was much darker when wet, brown with only hints of the colour to come.

"Other than you?" Playful green eyes watched Hiei from the mirror. "No." Then a shudder racked that body as Hiei carded through the thick strands of hair again, this time heating his extremities so that the locks dried in his hands, water evaporating until red ran through his fingers.

"Hn." Once Kurama's hair was dry Hiei let his hands trail down the graceful neck then ran a single finger down the center of Kurama's back, tracing each vertebrae before moving on to the next. Kurama grabbed the edges of the sink, arching into the touch, breath catching as the comb clattered to the floor.

Hiei smirked.

 _His human body is so sensitive. I bet as a youko he had far more control._

Grabbing Kurama's hips Hiei pressed against the lithe form in front of him, trapping Kurama between himself and the sink. A hint of black energy whorled around his form as he stood on his toes and traced the shell of Kurama's ear with his tongue.

"I want to fuck you," he whispered, a hand sliding forward on Kurama's hip to graze the fine red curls. "I want to hear you moan Kurama."

The fox tossed his head back and _whimpered_ and the sound made Hiei so hard that he thought his erection would rip straight through his pants.

Turning, Kurama showed Hiei just how interested he was; the kitsune's rock hard shaft was almost purple and fluid leaked generously from the head, leaving an enticing sticky smear across his abdomen.

"Mother is out with a friend," he said breathlessly, pupils already swallowing green irises, a flicker of jade running along porcelain skin. "We have the rest of the afternoon and some of the night."

Hiei's belts hit the floor as he backed away toward the bedroom and Kurama quickly followed with a feral growl, his tousled hair only adding to his animalistic quality.

It never failed to amuse Hiei that, despite the Youko factor, he was screwing a fifteen year-old human boy.

 _If they could only see their sweet little Shuuichi now,_ he mused, feeling his legs hit the edge of the bed as Kurama closed in.

Lust radiated from the kitsune in waves. He was single-minded of purpose, all coherent thought lost the minute he was pressed against that sink and it was evident in the way he approached, the wildness in his verdant eyes.

Hiei smirked again. _Who would've known that even the calm and collected Kurama could be undone by hormones?_

As fast as Hiei was a horny kitsune was almost as fast and it was everything the small demon could do to position himself so his head didn't hit the wall as he was tackled and pinned by an eager wriggling Kurama.

"I _need_ it Hiei," Kurama moaned, rubbing his wonderfully naked body against the jaganshi. Youki crackled and surged around them and the plant life in the room became more lush, leaves sprouting, the heavy scent of pollen suddenly lacing the air.

Hiei growled, his trapped erection becoming almost painful, and felt the cool liquid of Kurama's essence coating his own stomach as well. He wanted to taste it, wanted to taste every inch of Kurama, wanted to bury himself deep within that tight human body. Grabbing a fistful of red hair, he pulled the kitsune's head back at a sharp angle and then slammed their lips together, devouring Kurama's mouth.

Kurama groaned and whined into the rough kiss, hands wandering, first finding purchase in that shock of dark hair, then the bedding, then Hiei's pants.

A harsh tearing sound filled the room and Hiei broke away to exclaim, "Shit, Kurama! Those are the only pants I have!"

"Don't worry." The kitsune was far too busy rubbing himself on the shorter form below to care about Hiei's diminishing wardrobe. "I'll fix it later," he mumbled, licking Hiei's neck.

Hiei titled his head back, trying not to gasp as the kitsune's tongue found that _spot_ at the base of his throat.

"You - _unnnn_ – better." Somehow he didn't sound nearly as threatening as he had wanted it to. Teeth grazed that sensitive spot and Hiei moaned a bit, one hand still tangled in Kurama's hair the other sliding down the redhead's back to cup his ass, fingers dancing over the crevice between his buttocks before digging firmly into one cheek.

Kurama threw his head back with a sharp intake of air but never ceased his grinding against that small but strong form underneath. The motion alone left Kurama practically mindless but once Hiei's torn pants slipped a little further down the two of them jolted with a cry as their erections touched and Kurama almost came right there. Their bodies shone with ki, green and black melding with delicate intricacy, mimicking the sensual dance of their solid forms. A few times during orgasm they were so drenched in each other's youki that for a few moments Hiei could _sense_ all the plant life in the room and, likewise, Kurama sometimes felt as if he were consumed by a fire only he could control.

A dim pulse of unknown origin shot through the room. Within a split-second Hiei was on his feet, Jagan glowing as pieces of his headband ward melted and drifted to the floor, his pants falling to his ankles before being kicked off across the room. Kurama lay in a sprawl of limbs across the bed, his natural grace eliminated by the awkwardness of his doubly-charged sexuality and the fact that Hiei had tossed him aside like he weighed less than a feather.

The jaganshi scanned the bedroom and the surrounding area with supernatural precision then muttered curses in several languages under his breath. As he turned back to Kurama, the kitsune stated, "I barely felt that but something _is_ out there." Getting up on all fours he tossed his hair over one shoulder and it fell to the bed like a crimson curtain. "It is almost as if something is searching -"

"For us?" Hiei growled, Jagan still flaring.

Kurama tilted his head, considering, and Hiei admired the graceful expanse of neck and shoulder without realizing he was doing so.

"Possibly," the redhead finally replied. "However, it might be looking for _any_ demon energy not specifically ours. Whatever it is, it's barely strong enough to capture our attention. I wouldn't worry."

Hiei turned away again, giving Kurama a stunning view of his naked backside, and folded his arms, concentrating. Tendrils of energy spun from him, knotting together in a fascinating display of complexity before settling into the shape of a thin circle around the bed, the bottom disappearing into the floor.

"A kekkai?" Kurama asked in amused wonder, studying the framework of the structure with prods of his own ki.

"Hn," Hiei said, climbing back onto the bed, dipping a finger in the liquid still smeared on his stomach from Kurama's eagerness and licking it off with amazing sensuality.

"I don't want anymore interruptions," he husked, running the same digit over his abdomen again but this time offering it to Kurama, who quickly wrapped his lips around the finger and hummed, savouring his own taste.

Hiei's shaft stirred at the incredible skill the kitsune bestowed upon that digit with his lips and tongue. Balling the pleasure into a surge, he locked onto the kitsune's mind with his Jagan and transmitted whatever he was feeling to his hybrid lover.

Kurama released the finger with a gasp and Hiei watched as the kitsune's nipples hardened, his already rigid cock darkening while those endless green eyes disappeared behind fluttering lids. With a small smile Hiei tried again, sending his lust and need for the kitsune through the fox's mind in waves, opening up and allowing pleasure to swallow them both. Kurama flopped back onto the bed with a cry, body arching as if he were being touched, cock bobbing and splattering precum across his shining white skin.

 _The human mind is so malleable._ Hiei's lust increased tenfold as Kurama writhed and groaned on the bed before him, a submissive treasure to his Jagan. Hiei had never used his third eye during their trysts, for once he opened Kurama's mind his own mind was opened to the kitsune as well, but at this moment that fact also didn't seem to matter. What mattered was the pleasure, and since the resolution of his initial betrayals Kurama had earned enough of Hiei's trust to experience the Jagan.

" _Hi-ei,_ " Kurama cried out in gasps, reaching a shaking hand up to touch the demon. Sweat covered the jaganshi and he trembled with desire, crimson eyes open but almost sightless as the Jagan grew stronger, the blue light it emanated turning violet, black energy crackling around its edges.

 _Open up to me Kurama._ His voice was an echo in the kitsune's mind, each syllable a caress. Kurama moaned, he felt as if Hiei were touching everything at once, within and without. Even as Youko he had never felt anything like this before; it was practically spiritual. Every nerve in his body sang, every synapse filled with pleasure, the voice was his master, his desire, his world, he would do anything for it and in return he felt it would take him to heights he had never been. As Youko his body had been fucked far too often to count but no one had ever fucked his _mind_.

Kurama closed his eyes, resting against the careful trust he had erected with the enigmatic jaganshi over these past few weeks, and began to take down his walls. What Hiei controlled now was only surface, something that Kurama would have to work hard to resist but ultimately could control. It did not escape the kitsune what his lover was asking for but he was ready and had nothing to hide; besides, he was a glutton for pleasure and was eager to see exactly what Hiei could do to him with his Jagan.

As the final block came down the piercing black and violet energy briefly hesitated then dove in, mixing with the jade and gold of Kurama's consciousness, wrapping around, inside, through. On the physical, Hiei's body jerked but otherwise stayed in place, red eyes now completely unseeing, a soft smile playing along his lips.

 _Kurama._ He spoke gently, feeling the pulse of energy that signaled the response of his lover's consciousness. It took a moment before the kitsune could form words.

 _Hi-ei?_ Telepathy was not a strong ability among youko, or humans, but Kurama was always a quick study.

Hiei swam through the kitsune's consciousness, letting his own pleasure run freely through them both, feeling the electric surge of Kurama's desire meeting his own head on, unwavering. With a quick sweep, he could see the map of Kurama's mind: human programming a soft layer over the memories and experiences as Youko. The redhead followed suit a bit clumsily, seeing everything that Hiei was: his history, his heritage, all his feelings, wants, and needs. Kurama was surprised to find that running under the demon's heightened desire was guilt and once he dove a bit further Kurama found shame and remorse within Hiei as well, not for the things he had done but for who he was. Wrapping around those feelings, Kurama tried to soothe them away but they were far too ingrained to be eliminated so easily.

 _Not now Kurama,_ Hiei's voice rang through the netherspace of their linked minds. _Later_.

 _Why not now?_ Concern laced the kitsune's usually playful tone. Hiei was truly touched that even through the sexual haze Kurama wanted to help him, but those feelings were forged on his own and would be dealt with on his own. The point of this linking was to receive pleasure and build upon their trust, not to be a psychological session.

Touching the centers of pleasure within Kurama's mind Hiei replied, _Because now I am going to make you come without touching you._

Aligning himself so he could use his physical sight as well, Hiei watched as Kurama's body jerked and spasmed. Manipulating the energies with ease and experience, Hiei alternated between surges of his own lust and stimulating the zones of desire and physical sensation within Kurama's mind. Hiei had incredible demon endurance but, trapped within human puberty, Kurama needed to come at least once before their play had any stamina. Although it took orgasm to increase the redhead's endurance his recovery time was superb so Hiei never minded; besides, he always enjoyed playing with his human toy.

A deep flush tinted Kurama's cheeks, spreading down his neck as gargled sounds and gibberish escaped from him, closed lids fluttering, toes curling as Hiei's energy spun higher, faster, swirling around his sex-soaked mind. It was all he could do not to be consumed…

But then again, _why not be consumed by it?_

Letting go, Kurama was swept away and his ego became a spark, the concept of pleasure. Hiei felt the release and fought the need to touch himself as Kurama seized, wailing, and came like a violent angel, red hair surrounding his head like a bloody halo, his essence streaming forth so forcefully that it splattered across his chest, a few droplets catching the end of his chin. The room became drenched in pollen as all the flowering plants bloomed, the kekkai allowing their energy out but preventing any ki from coming in to do them harm.

It was a few moments before the kitsune stopped shuddering from the aftershocks, a few more before he could form thought. Hiei spent that time lapping at the creamy substance that clung to the redhead's body, enjoying the mixture of flavours that were uniquely Kurama. By the time he reached the kitsune's chin Kurama's green eyes opened and, before said redhead could speak, Hiei plunged his coated tongue into that tempting mouth, pressing his slight frame against the sated kitsune. Hiei's steel erection dug into Kurama's hip and, with a heated hand, his reached up to play with one of the kitsune's nipples, bringing the still trembling redhead back to the beautiful land of arousal once again.

Kurama was the one to break the kiss, gasping for air while still managing to whine, "Ahhh, Hiei, fuck me, fuck me _please_." He wriggled under the already straining jaganshi trying to bring their erections into contact again, but Hiei raised his hips a bit keeping just out of reach.

Pinching the nipple in his hand _hard_ , Hiei kissed a burning line from Kurama's jaw to his ear, worrying the lobe with his teeth before stating, "Not until I feel your mouth, Kurama."

Grabbing a long-fingered hand with one of his own, Hiei directed Kurama to his throbbing cock and as soon as the redhead touched the jaganshi's shaft, groans spilled from both of them.

Kurama shifted, attempting to slide down the bed, but Hiei caught one of his shoulders, and with a quick shake of his head stated, "No, not like that."

After a few careful prods and pulls, he had the kitsune positioned on all fours over him, red hair tickling his thighs as Kurama's renewed erection stared him proudly in the face.

 _Like that,_ he sent to the fox with a brief lick to his shaft, another wave of pleasure washing over both their minds.

Hiei caressed Kurama's ass, running his calloused hands over the white globes, enjoying the softness of human skin. Kurama whimpered, legs shaking as he hung there for a moment suspended over Hiei, before suddenly smiling and sweeping down, swallowing the demon's shaft whole.

Hiei cried out, the kekkai wavering a bit, and dug his fingers into Kurama's ass, drawing blood. Kurama was relentless, quickly bobbing his head a few times then switching to slow long sucks only to return to that fast pace, maintaining an unpredictable pattern. The kitsune's abilities were mind-blowing, leaving Hiei able to do little else but growl, sweat and tremble; he wasn't even aware that he was rocking his hips until hands held him down and it was all he could do not to come as Kurama swallowed him again, the redhead's wet tongue licking around the base of Hiei's cock while it was still lodged in his delicate human throat.

Overwhelmed, the jaganshi never noticed as Kurama reached into his hair and dropped a tiny seed on the floor by the end of the bed. Their mind link was still quite substantial and since they had opened themselves up to each other it always would be; however, privacy could be maintained if needed and Kurama erected a sturdy wall around his devious ideas. This was a surprise for his lover; something that would be needed later.

Taking a few deep breaths to stay his orgasm and regain _some_ control, Hiei began to lick away the blood he had drawn on Kurama's buttocks. As soon as his heated tongue touched the white skin of Kurama's ass, the kitsune stopped in mid-bob and shuddered, cool air rushing over Hiei's cock as Kurama took a quick breath.

 _So responsive, so easy to pleasure. I wonder what sounds he'll make if I do_ this _._

Without warning, Hiei spread Kurama's cheeks and ran his tongue around the outside of the kitsune's entrance. Kurama released Hiei's cock and wailed, his body falling forward, chest against Hiei's legs, arms spread akimbo.

 _So, you like that Kurama?_ Again, Hiei outlined the puckered entrance with his tongue, then pushed at the opening a bit. Suddenly, Kurama's hands were over his, helping him hold the cheeks apart and an almost breathless voice in his head stated,

 _I love it. Don't stop._

Hiei didn't need any more encouragement. He rimmed Kurama for all he was worth, fulfilling his need to taste every part of the kitsune, while reaching up to caress Kurama's pulsing shaft, giving the base a hard squeeze. Kurama writhed above him clutching his ass with white-knuckled fingers, tossing his head back and forth, making sounds Hiei knew he never made for anyone else.

Although Hiei was human in appearance there were several differences in his demon anatomy; fortunately for Kurama one of those differences happened to be a much longer, more muscled tongue. The slick appendage curled and danced within Kurama's intimate cavern and, with a full stretch, it brushed against the soft nodule at the upper end of the tunnel causing the redhead to scream so loudly that Hiei was surprised all the glass in the room remained intact.

 _Do. That. Again!_ The voice was pleasure-soaked and although it was not supplied by air it seemed as if it were gasping for it.

Hiei complied more than once and kept a tight grip on Kurama's cock, holding in the kitsune's second orgasm. Jade energy surged, becoming flecked with gold, and vines shot forth from several plants on the windowsill as the redhead seized and whined, his own fingers digging into his buttocks and drawing more blood as the full effect of his release was denied to him. Slumped forward and breathing heavily, Kurama barely noticed another stronger pulse fly through the room, one that hovered, focused, and thumped against the kekkai before disappearing, letting them both know that the strange energy was _definitely_ seeking _them_ out and that it had found what it was looking for.

 _Damn._ Hiei punched the pillow next to them as Kurama righted himself, taking a moment to catch his breath before focusing within and without. They both searched, Hiei seething as he scanned with his Jagan while Kurama concentrated, asking the plant life surrounding the house and the city for assistance and information, but once again they came up with nothing.

"Why is it looking for _both_ of us?" Kurama asked, eyes on the kekkai but not really seeing it. "Our alliance is not widely known."

"Even after the incident at Maze Castle?" Hiei's Jagan was such a dark purple it was almost black and his skin had a light green cast. He did not like to be toyed with and especially did not like his trysts to be interrupted.

"We hardly left anything alive to gossip about us," Kurama informed him. "Only a few in the Spirit and Human worlds know of us, and this energy is of Demon World origin. This is quite perplexing."

Hiei did not like to hear that either. _If Kurama is unsure then we might have to start worrying._

An evil glint shone in his eyes. _Or start killing._

But Hiei didn't get much further in thought because he was once again pinned to the bed by a horny energetic kitsune, one whose superb recovery time was currently more of a hindrance than a blessing.

"Your kekkai is very sturdy, that level of energy is no match for it." Kurama's voice was a shade lower, husky with lust, and Hiei could feel the redhead's erection pressing into his leg. Kurama licked the spot at the base of Hiei's neck again, his voice a throaty purr in the jaganshi's mind.

 _I want to finish what we started_.

Hiei felt his shaft stir and begin to harden again, working against his programmed need to be alert at any sign of the enemy.

"This isn't a good idea Kurama – _unnnn_ …" He forgot the rest of his reprimand as the kitsune grabbed his cock and rubbed a finger against the knot of skin just below the opening at the bottom of the head. It was Hiei's undoing. Between Kurama's nimble finger and the way he nipped and sucked on any skin he could reach, Hiei found himself torn between wanting to watch for this new foe and wanting to fuck the kitsune until he forgot his own name.

Still holding Hiei's cock, Kurama straddled his lover's thighs and, capturing crimson orbs with green, he slowly licked the pointer and middle fingers on his free hand, running his tongue around the digits with lascivious talent, sliding them in and out of his mouth a few times for effect and removing them with a wet sensual pop. Then, leaning forward a little, Kurama thrust the wet fingers into himself and arched with a cry, gripping Hiei's cock with viselike force.

At that point even if the new enemy appeared, insulted Hiei's heritage, and begged to be slaughtered the jaganshi wouldn't care. All he wanted to do was watch as Kurama fucked himself, impaling his shivering body on his own fingers with savage force, each thrust of his hand met by his rocking white hips, green eyes never leaving red as sweat plastered strands of crimson to his face and neck. Hiei reached up, grabbing both of Kurama's nipples and twisting the taught pebbles. Screaming, Kurama arched even further back and Hiei clamped down on his body temperature so he wouldn't burn through the sheets as black energy whirled and soared around them with new force, swallowing the flashes of jade that shot from the redhead.

Hiei wouldn't be able to describe how it happened but suddenly Kurama's fingers were removed, Hiei's cock was lubricated, and the kitsune was hovering above him ready to drop down and fill himself with the jaganshi's thick throbbing shaft. Hiei had both hands on the redhead's hips, his fingers leaving bruises behind as evidence of his anticipation, and Kurama had one hand on the demon's chest another around the base of Hiei's cock, holding it steady.

There were no words just lust-tinged acceptance in eyes and energy and, with a moan, Kurama lowered himself, the sound becoming higher in pitch as that heated cock pushed past his opening then resolving into a screeching wail as his passage was stretched with painful pleasure. Hiei gritted his teeth; no matter how often they played Kurama was always incredibly tight, almost virgin tight, and he needed a certain amount of control to not come as he penetrated the kitsune and felt the crushing slickness of his gripping hole.

They held still for a moment, both adjusting to the overwhelming feelings of penetration; no matter how much they recalled the pleasure, the feeling of the first thrust was always so much more intense, so much more incredible than expected and they never grew tired of those feelings.

Running a hand over Hiei's chest, brushing his fingers over the dark solid nipples, Kurama slowly began to rock back and forth then gradually increased his speed, watching as Hiei's face contorted into the various expressions of pleasure. Kurama enjoyed seeing the jaganshi in the throws of sexual bliss. The harsh quality, the dour surliness that seemed to always surround him was lost in these moments; instead, he became something accessible, something beautiful.

 _He looks almost innocent when he's with me._

Suddenly Hiei's eyes, which were closed in ecstasy, opened and he gazed at Kurama with such unmasked intensity that the redhead's chest lurched and his libido surged to new levels.

Never losing the rhythm Kurama leaned over and crushed his lips against Hiei's with fervor, his hands threading through that furlike hair as their tongues danced and they caught each other's breath. Energy crackled and swirled around them, merging, soaring, and the room became a virtual rainforest as the temperature increased and flora grew in exponential amounts.

Kurama was now grinding and bouncing in Hiei's lap at superhuman speeds but both demons wanted more. Without removing himself, Hiei broke the kiss held the kitsune to him and flipped over but, before Kurama could settle, Hiei took a hold of the redhead's right arm and leg and spun the fox so that he could thrust into him from behind. Fisting his hand in Kurama's sweat-soaked mane Hiei began to pump into that slender body, hips slamming against Kurama's ass, arm twisting so that beautiful head arched back. Their play often alternated between gentle lovemaking and rough abandon, the switch sometimes happening at a moment's notice.

But there were never any complaints.

Hiei changed his angle and Kurama howled as a particularly deep thrust slammed directly into his sweet spot. Sparks of colour swam in the corners of his vision as Hiei pounded relentlessly into his body, establishing a driving rhythm against the rhyme of his screams.

Pulling on crimson, Hiei tilted Kurama's head back even further, grinning manically as he witnessed the redhead's body rack with pleasure. Jagan flaring, he sent another wave of lust through the kitsune's mind, teasing.

 _You_ like _this don't you, Shuuichi?_

Kurama responded with a shameless groan and Hiei chuckled, finding it amusing that the kitsune's sexual frenzy was such a contrast to the perfect son and student role he played for his humans.

At this point they were both covered in sweat, luminous skin glistening and reflecting the various colours of their merging energies. The kekkai held steady although it did waver a bit as Kurama clamped his muscles around Hiei's shaft and wailed. Grabbing the redhead's arm and leg while never breaking the steady pace of his thrusts, the jaganshi spun his partner again so that they were now face to face.

Kurama slung his legs over Hiei's shoulders, practically folding himself in half while crying out, "M-More!"

Leaning forward against the kitsune's legs, Hiei slammed into the redhead at a faster speed, never seeing the swirl of green youki that broke from their joined energies to encompass the tiny seed on the floor. Only when Kurama's cries lapsed and Hiei caught the flicker of motion out of the corner of his eye did the jaganshi stop, turning his head to look behind him.

"What the hell is that?" he spat with heaving breath.

Kurama lowered a leg from Hiei's shoulder and rubbed the side of the jaganshi's ass with a finely muscled calf.

"It's a Makai plant called _Camelina Sativa_ or _Pleasure of Gold_." Raising a hand, Kurama ran his fingernails down Hiei's chest and the demon shivered but did not remove his gaze from the plant beside the bed. Blue flowers surrounded the base of Kurama's creation, which was mostly a long thick stalk that stood about four feet tall. The entire plant had an elastic quality to it, as if it could be easily bent and manipulated, and it shone as if it were coated in a sticky liquid.

"Funny, there is a plant of the same name here in Human World and although they share some of the same genes the two are _very_ different," Kurama continued.

Hiei flicked his gaze back to the kitsune and his stomach did a little flip as those green eyes flashed with mischief and long legs lowered to wrap around his waist. Using his lean but muscular limbs Kurama pulled himself closer to the jaganshi, both of them stifling groans as Hiei's cock slid deeper into Kurama's ass and, with a flexibility that made him an impressive lover, Kurama reached under his own legs, grabbing Hiei's ass and spreading the cheeks apart.

"In the human realm, _Camelina Sativa_ is quite tame and is grown as an oilseed crop. However, _this_ plant is from the eastern reaches of Gandara and is grown for more, shall we say, _pleasurable_ pursuits."

Hiei's eyes widened as he felt a finger trace his opening and suddenly his lungs seemed to stop working. He wasn't aware that Kurama had moved his face even closer until he felt the kitsune's hot breath tickle his ear.

"You've shown me your Jagan, now I want to show you some of my tricks." That soft alto voice was seductively lower again, each word a sensual caress against Hiei's ear. "I'm not the only one who's going to be fucked tonight."

Hiei's head spun, his will and concentration decimated by the kekkai and his lusty bedmate. Kurama had topped Hiei before; during their trysts they struggled for dominance but never argued over it, both recognizing the exchange of roles as part of their play…

But Hiei only expected _Kurama_ inside of him…not some _plant_.

"You demented fox," the demon growled but that was all he got out, for there was a slippery slickness at his opening and Kurama pried his cheeks further apart, stretching them as far as they could go.

Hiei clutched his lover's shoulders as he cursed himself, Kurama, and all the gods he could remember for taking his eyes off that plant.

 _But you can never resist looking at me Hiei._ Kurama's voice rang in his head, tinged with laughter. _It's almost too easy._

Once again, that foreign energy shot through Kurama's house, thudding against the kekkai. Hiei tried to pull away but the plant pushed at his entrance, slowly sliding in, and Kurama tightened his grip with legs and hands.

 _Ignore it. I sense that it wants to speak with us but does not want to cause us harm. It can wait._

Hiei's physical body twitched and tightened, his arms wrapping around Kurama as the dual sensations of his cock being squeezed and the stem filling his ass threatened to overwhelm him.

 _Are you sure?_ With his last shred of coherence he did a quick scan with the Jagan, verifying Kurama's statement; however, he still didn't want any company. _I can kill it within a breath._

 _Very sure,_ Kurama responded. _I'm curious to see exactly what it wants and how it knows of us. Besides,_ the kitsune's tone turned playful again _, it turns me on when others watch._

 _Pervert._

 _Thank you._

The kekkai wobbled and wavered again as the stem sought its way further into Hiei, leaking a slick fluid to make the invasion easier, and as it struck that wonderful bundle of nerves at the end of his passage all arguments about weak intruders, unusual plants, and depraved overly-charged kitsunes were forgotten. Hiei jerked, digging his fingers deeper into Kurama's shoulders, and with a final groan he gave in and released all control.

Kurama grinned, grinding his hips in a slow circle, feeling Hiei's cock throbbing within him. At the same time, the stem pulled out of Hiei's ass and thrust back in, following Kurama's request and direction.

Hiei was beside himself, torn between the two sensations. His body began to tremble, eyes rolling back into his head as he hissed, "Yesssss…."

 _So,_ came the ever-mischievous voice from the kitsune _are you sure you don't want to stop and kill our guest?_

 _Shut up and fuck me harder._

 _As you wish._

And suddenly Hiei was thrown into a world of pleasure which he had never known existed. He was surrounded by it, engulfed, it sang in his veins, became his blood, his breath, his essence. It took a few moments for the demon to realize the ecstatic screams he heard were coming from his own mouth and it was all he could do to not to set the room ablaze as he was stripped of all coherence, his sweet spot ruthlessly ravaged, his cock gripped by Kurama's warm walls. He was a victim of the delicious friction and his body was moving to claim more of it.

Soon the lovers fell into a pattern, the stem thrusting into Hiei as he thrust into Kurama, cries tearing from both of them at the pinnacle of each push until they sought out each others' lips, tongues dancing as intricately as their ki.

Kurama broke the passionate kiss to gasp for air; he felt as if he was standing beside a fire, letting him know that Hiei had completely lost himself to sensation. The jaganshi was shaking and seizing, and although he wasn't nearly as vocal in bed as Kurama he was currently rivaling the kitsune for glass-breaking ability. Hiei howled, screamed, clawed at Kurama's shoulders until blood streamed to the bed, only the whites of his eyes showing under fluttering lids, arcs of violet and black shooting from his Jagan.

 _Ku-ra-ma._ Even Hiei's mind-voice had a keening edge to it.

 _Yes, Hiei?_

 _More._

Concentrating, Kurama sent a silent request to the stem with a short burst of ki and it slowly expanded, stretching its width by more than an inch. As it grew so did Hiei's screams, each one a raw shrill cry that spoke of pain and pleasure. Kurama pushed on Hiei's chest, forcing the jaganshi to arch back, and lowered his head, gently sucking on a dark nipple. Hiei fisted the sheets, the blood from Kurama's shoulders spreading across the fine white linen, another coarse ripping sound echoing across the room as Kurama worried the nub with his teeth.

The stem began its slow thrusts in and out once again but before Kurama could start grinding his hips Hiei grabbed the kitsune's head, wrenched it up and sought out his tongue. Capturing and sucking on the slick wet muscle, Hiei began to drive himself into the kitsune at a faster pace than before. The plant matched every thrust, no matter how fast, and the two lovers shuddered, both feeling the beginnings of an intense orgasm winding within. Kurama didn't know it was possible but Hiei increased his speed even more, drawing on the power of his Jagan to thrust into the redhead at a rate that would have broken a normal human in two. Grabbing an ankle, Hiei pulled up Kurama's right leg, changing his approach, slamming directly into the kitsune's prostate, and once again the incredibly intelligent and eloquent Kurama was reduced to a babbling, incoherent puddle of goo.

Hiei wasn't far behind.

The stem had abilities that a normal lover did not. Several times it sunk all the way in, attaching itself to Hiei's sweet spot and rotating, rubbing the bundle of nerves in ways that made the demon want to study plant control. As Hiei pounded Kurama at an inhuman pace, feeling the warmth of his release coiling and then spreading through his groin, the stem began to change shape, lengthening for a few thrusts then widening a bit more, stretching Hiei's passage with quick pulses. Reaching down, Hiei began to fist his lover with quick tight strokes, wanting to bring both of them over the edge at the same time.

Kurama arched with a cry as soon as Hiei's burning hand surrounded his shaft and then went quiet, mouth open in a silent scream as the tidal wave of his orgasm swept through him, drowning him in bliss.

Hiei watched as Kurama curled and bucked, green youki and golden sparks filling the kekkai and the room beyond, which was a veritable jungle. As thick white streams covered the redhead's chest and Hiei's hand, the stem latched onto Hiei's prostate and _sucked_ while the gripping walls around his cock pulsed and tightened. Throwing his head back, Hiei cried out " _Kuramaaa!_ " and came harder than he had ever come in his life, his energy going ultraviolet as searing white light poured from his Jagan.

Kurama floated down from his orgasm like an autumn leaf in the wind, and as he opened his eyes he found he had to shield them.

Hiei was _glowing_.

Squinting, the kitsune studied his lover and his breath hitched. Ultraviolet arcs shot across Hiei's alabaster skin, his cheeks were flushed, his gravity-defying hair in disarray, the mask of hostility temporarily wiped away, replaced with an expression of true ecstasy. A smile graced his face and his Jagan pulsed with such a pure white light that he looked almost ethereal.

He was breathtaking.

Kurama felt his chest lurch again, the pull becoming stronger as those crimson eyes opened and focused directly on him with unabashed trust and affection.

 _Thank you Kurama._ Hiei's tone was soft, the warmth of his body finally reaching his voice.

And then he was gone, the kekkai shattering, its energy reabsorbed by its creator. Kurama blinked a few times then sensed Hiei's ki in the backyard. Transforming his creation back into a seed and quickly wiping himself off, Kurama donned a black silk robe and went outside to find a still naked Hiei pointing his katana at a willowy almost-transparent demon. The intruder was mostly humanoid, medusa-like strands of long white hair flowing around its head, the ends of the tendrils as insubstantial as its form. Its intense orange gaze had an obsequious arrogance, letting the kitsune know that the demon was someone's eager lapdog and, despite its expression of boredom, the creature's eyes flashed with curiosity once Kurama stepped into the yard.

The kitsune tilted his head, studying the scene, and was glad that the surrounding shrubbery kept the yard quite private; eventually, his eyes rested on the jaganshi's sword.

 _Where_ does _he hide that katana?_ the redhead mused while saying aloud. "I see you have found our visitor."

Flanking the demon, Kurama took a position several feet away from his fiery lover and folded his arms, smirking at the intruder in a way that was both alluring and dangerous. "Did you enjoy the show?"

The demon seemed unaffected by the naked but fierce apparition pointing a weapon at its throat, and grinned in an eerie manner. "I assume that you are Kurama?"

"You assume nothing–" Hiei began, stepping forward, but he halted as Kurama extended a hand.

"You can't hurt him with that Hiei; actually, you can't hurt him at all. He's an _oni-kemuri_ , a smoke demon."

Hiei growled and, without taking his eyes from their visitor, stated "I'm _sure_ I can find a way to inflict _some_ pain."

"Then you would be the first." Kurama responded, also keeping his gaze on the demon, who rolled its eyes and gave a brief _hrumphhh_ at Hiei's declaration.

"That's why they make such exemplary messengers," the kitsune continued. "Their powers are not strong by any stretch of the imagination, but their defense is perfect. Whenever attacked they disperse into a fine mist, unable to be captured or harmed. I have had quite a few employers that have used their kind's services before."

Keeping his tone deceivingly light he addressed the creature, "That is why you're here, to deliver a message, correct?"

"Yes." Its voice was as tremulous and willowy as its form although it had less of an airy feel and more of a haughty singsong quality, making Kurama and Hiei want to throttle it every time it spoke. "You are Kurama then?" It asked again.

The kitsune smiled deceptively, "In a way, yes."

It turned to the jaganshi, "And you are Hiei?"

It took the ensuing growl as an affirmative.

Clearing its throat, it paused for effect then declared, "This year's Dark Tournament will be held two months from today. You, along with the humans Yusuke and Kuwabara, have been invited to attend as this year's guests."

Kurama's gaze became darker, more menacing. His eyes narrowed, all the plant life in the yard rustling.

"Invited by whom?" he asked in a low voice.

The demon's form rippled a bit and it raised an eyebrow, "By the committee, of course."

 _I don't like this Kurama._

 _Neither do I,_ the redhead admitted. _Hold back for a moment, I want more information._

"And if we refuse?" Kurama asked. Twilight was now settling across the city, pink and yellow streaking the darkening sky, the sun a solid orange globe teasing the horizon. The shadows stretched, shrouding the demons in semi-darkness, adding to the increasingly somber tone of the conversation. A gust of wind blew through the yard, rustling Kurama's hair and causing the more transparent parts of the oni-kemuri to twirl and shimmer.

With a sickening smile their visitor replied, "We are prepared for that eventuality."

The demon removed two small bundles from the inner reaches of its form, tossing them at their feet.

"Attendance is mandatory," it stated. "You may not decline. Consider these gifts to be _incentive_."

Kurama took the risk and moved his eyes from the demon, glancing down quickly at his feet.

And his limbs ran hot then cold as a fierce rage engulfed him.

Lying on the ground was a lock of brown hair tied with a simple piece of twine. Kurama did not need to touch it to know who it came from.

 _Mother._

A matching wave of fury surged to his right and Kurama looked over. Hiei's skin had turned a deep green, his hair was parted and swept into horns and large sightless purple eyes were opening across his body. Hiei had received a lock of hair as well; however, the strands of his gift were seafoam green, almost sparkling in the fading light.

 _Yukina._

"Where did you get these?" Kurama's eyes were flecked with gold, his voice a few octaves lower, calm but _so_ _very_ menacing.

"That is not important," the demon replied, his irritating voice the salt in their angry wounds. "What is important is that we can do more, _much_ more, if you do not attend."

 _Hiei?_

 _Yes?_ Came the deep growl within Kurama's mind.

 _Distract him._

The jaganshi did not need to be told twice. Charging forward, he attacked with speed sword and Jagan. The demon dispersed into a smoky mist as soon as Hiei got close enough to strike, the defense an instinctual reaction not even subject to thought.

Kurama watched carefully as Hiei lunged and parried, growing more and more frustrated as he swung at open air, his speed failing him, his Jagan unable to seize the creature's mind; its consciousness seemed to eradicate the third-eye, changing form and direction with as much ease on the astral as on the physical.

Caught up in the fray neither demon saw Kurama reach into his hair and send a long string-like seed through the smoke that was the oni-kemuri's substance. The lightness of the seed allowed it to be continuously swept up in the creature's twirling form and when the two demons finally stopped moving – Hiei ending up on the other side of the yard facing Kurama, the oni-kemuri back in its original position, the seed remained trapped inside the smoke demon, floating unnoticed within its tenebrous substance.

 _It's done,_ Kurama stated. _Let him go._

 _I want to wear his eyes around my neck,_ Hiei spat.

A sickeningly familiar energy surged a few miles away and all three turned to the east.

 _It can't be._ Hiei's tone was incredulous but still laced with rage.

 _Toguro,_ Kurama echoed, easily recognizing the twisted ki that laced Tarukane's compound and coming to a grim conclusion. _They faked their deaths._

A chuckle sounded to their left and they snapped their attention back to the oni-kemuri.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are currently receiving _their_ invitations," it stated, smoke rising from its feet as it diffused from the ground up; the job was done and it was eager to return to its master. However, just as the dispersal reached its neck it halted, leaving the oni-kemuri's face intact as its body swirled below.

"A final piece of information," it stated with a smirk, orange eyes flashing in amusement. "Each team requires five competitors. I advise that you start looking now."

And then they stood alone in the yard, Hiei trembling with rage, Kurama deep in thought. Their silence stretched for several moments then Hiei turned toward the house, the eyes closing across his body, his skin fading back to alabaster.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked softly.

"East," he replied without facing the kitsune.

Kurama's normally ordered mind was spinning. As Youko he had attended the Dark Tournament several times, it was one of Demon World's most anticipated events, and he knew with grim certainty that even at their current level of capability and strength they were not prepared for the true brutality of the fights. Both of them needed a substantial increase in power to make it out of the tournament alive and Kurama did not want to contemplate the improvements his human teammates required just to get through the first round.

 _This does not bode well._

But the impending tournament was not Kurama's biggest worry. The fact that some strange committee had managed to steal something so precious and sacred from _Kurama_ , the _legendary_ thief and bandit, bothered the kitsune far more than he would ever admit. Besides, when it came right down to it, the point of his current existence was to love and protect his mother and so far he thought he was doing a thorough job.

 _They are clever, I will give them that. There is no doubt that they used Toguro to get to Yukina but how did they get to Mother?_

Still lost in thought, the redhead followed Hiei inside, staying a few steps behind. Once they reached the bedroom Kurama leaned against the wall, head bowed and fists clenched, while Hiei began moving about, gathering his clothes and temporarily fixing his torn pants for travel.

Concentrating through his anger, Kurama sent out a careful amount of ki, exact and precise in proportion, feeling the vengeful warmth of satisfaction once he sensed his energy latching on to a distant link and surging.

 _They've threatened what is most important to me. I not only want their death but I want their souls._

Kurama started as his arm was jerked. Trying to pull away, he realized that Hiei was holding his wrist. Looking down, he froze; thin rivulets of blood were running from his palm, staining Hiei's fingers and falling in thick drops to the floor.

"We will sort this out and they will _never_ bother us again," the jaganshi's voice was low but strained, his own anger barely under control. "But we need to find the Detective first."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Kurama gave a quick nod.

"Agreed," the redhead breathed. It was unusual, almost scary, that Hiei was currently the more level-headed of the two but the threat on his mother's life reminded Kurama of another precious life that was lost to him, someone he still mourned. He needed a few moments to sort out his emotions and put his anger back in check and, for just a little while, it was safe to be unstable.

Kurama trusted Hiei and the jaganshi was right; they did need to find Yusuke.

Hiei released Kurama's wrist, idly licking blood from his fingers as the redhead healed his palms and dressed. Within moments the two were sailing from rooftop to rooftop, Hiei tempering his speed so Kurama only remained a few steps behind. Night had fallen and the full moon hung ominous in the sky, a persistent companion that followed the pair as they made their way across the city.

They were silent, their running and landing footsteps the only sound between them until Kurama, back under the calm exterior, asked, "Why did you lie to Yusuke?"

Hiei ignored the question but Kurama persisted. "You told him that you and Yukina had different mothers. Why?"

They had taken a journey through each other's minds and the kitsune now knew everything about his lover, including the unusual and tragic details of his heritage.

Hiei landed on a sloped roof and paused, briefly looking at Kurama, then turned away and leaped onto the next building with amazing agility.

 _Hiei…_ the redhead pressed, quickly lauching himself after the jaganshi.

Hiei sighed, realizing that Kurama would persevere until he received some kind of answer, and blurted, _I thought that if I lied to him, he would be less likely to push me into telling her I'm her brother. He is very annoying when he wants something and, what is the human term for it? I wanted him to lay on._

 _Off,_ Kurama corrected.

 _What?_

 _You wanted him to lay off._

 _What was that seed for?_ Hiei asked, abruptly changing the subject. _I thought that you couldn't harm his kind._

Hiei stopped on top of a billboard, Kurama perching next to him a second later.

"They cannot be harmed," the redhead finally said. "But they _can_ transport solid items. I planted an _osoigaidoku_ seed on his form."

A grin spread slowly across Kurama's face, evil in his eyes.

"Since they were kind enough to send us a gift, I felt I had to send one in return. The _osoigaidoku_ seed is very light and practically unnoticeable. In fact, it is the picture of stealth."

 _Get to the point Kurama,_ Hiei warned, casting an agitated look at the fox.

Kurama briefly admired his lover, who was always quite alluring when impatient or infuriated, then continued, " _Osoigaidoku_ seeds are usually dormant, however when they are given just the _right_ amount of youki the seed releases a slow painful poison, infecting the carrier and all it comes into contact with over the next three days. It might not kill the oni-kemuri but it will certainly kill any that are not of his species."

Hiei smirked, remembering the short burst of ki he felt come from Kurama once they returned to the bedroom, and jumped to the next rooftop.

 _That's usually not your method, Kurama,_ the demon admonished sarcastically. _You could be killing innocents._

 _As far as I'm concerned there are no innocents in either the committee or those who serve them._ Kurama's mindvoice had an icy quality to it. _They die by the poison or by my hands and the first option is far more merciful._

Hiei reminded himself once again to never make Kurama angry. Landing on the edge of a building that bordered an abandoned construction site, the apparition halted, pulled up the band over his Jagan and did a quick scan.

"We're here," he stated once Kurama appeared to his right. "The Detective is under there," Hiei pointed at a building that had just recently collapsed.

"He's alive and currently digging his way out," the jaganshi added. "The fool is on the other side-"

"And Toguro is heading toward us," Kurama finished, looking down at the sidewalk six stories below.

Emerging from the dust that still settled around the demolished building, a shirtless Toguro rounded the corner and stopped, staring up through tinted sunglasses at the two demons perched above. Kurama and Hiei returned the gaze, still as statues, the only movement being the rustling of their hair by the chill night wind.

"I assume from your dismal faces that you've been invited to the competition as well," Toguro stated. Although he never raised his voice the words easily reached Kurama and Hiei's ears, carried by the supernatural force of his strength. "On Urameshi's team no doubt."

He paused, studying the two, then prodded, "Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy."

"Sympathy has never been a part of those fights," Kurama retorted sharply. He had very few nerves left and Toguro was leaning on all of them.

Hiei remained silent, covertly scanning the demon with his Jagan. _He is holding back an almost infinite amount of power. If we have to fight him or any more like him, I will need to learn how to summon the Dragon…if that is even possible._

Toguro smiled, finding the stoic nature of the pair amusing. "As you know, the teams are made of five, so you'll have to recruit another fighter," he said, affirming the oni-kemuri's statement.

Turning, he began to walk away through the dust-filled alley and as he swung his trenchcoat over his shoulders he stated, "For your sake I hope you find someone useful."

They watched as the demon's bulk disappeared into the distance, unnaturally swallowed by dust and darkness. A few seconds later, Kurama could make out the sounds of Yusuke screaming at himself in the collapsed building.

 _"_ _You stupid idiot! He's gonna kick your freakin' ass!"_

 _It seems as if everyone is dealing with the reality of our situation,_ Kurama could feel despair waiting in the wings. _Are any of us truly ready for this?_ He didn't like that his confidence was shaken, didn't like being forced into this situation, and for the first time in awhile cursed his frailer weaker human form.

"What is our chance?" he asked Hiei carefully.

Snorting, the jaganshi turned away.

"Don't ask."


End file.
